


Morning Brew

by RK Ten Hundred (Shokubenii)



Series: RK1100 Bits and Bytes [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokubenii/pseuds/RK%20Ten%20Hundred
Summary: Markus notices something interesting this morning.





	Morning Brew

“Morning,” the low rumble greeted Markus from the doorway as Conrad made a beeline for the tea kettle.

“Mornin,” Markus hummed, chancing a glance up and accidentally choked on his coffee, some of his winding up in his nose.

Conrad pat the older man on his back, brows creased slightly with worry. “Are you alright?”

“Nines,” Markus cleared his throat, coughing a little. “You’re…You…”

“I’m,” Conrad drew out, tilting his head in confusion.

“You– what are you wearing?”

The brunette looked down at the white tank he chose to cover himself with that morning, blinking and shaking his head at his lover before returning to his previous task.

“Do you not remember getting this for me for my birthday?”

He could hear Markus turning around in his seat to look at him, practically feeling the skepticism and disbelief before hearing it in the next statement.

“But that was three months ago!”

“Well,  _ honey _ ,” he fairly mocked light-heartedly, “it belongs to me now and I’m quite certain that I possess the ability to choose when I wear it, no?”

He set the kettle onto the stove and turned the dial for the heater below it before turning around and leaning against the counter and appraising the clearly flummoxed black man. He found it hard to suppress the smirk that coiled around his lips. It was always a joy to be able to render the usually talkative man into a speechless ball of surprise.

He watched as Markus worked his jaw and seemed to snap out of it, looking the officer up and down, noting that Conrad opted to slip into Markus’ favorite sleep sweats.

There was a quiet moment where he rose out of his seat, almost stalking toward Conrad to slide a finger behind the waistband of the sweats and moving in for his morning kiss when the slam of the front door caught him off guard, making him jerk back and blink owlishly at his lover.

“Bring your ass, Markus,” Collin’s voice filtered into the kitchen. “We’re gonna be late if you don’t stop molesting my brother.”

The intruder-with-a-key slunk into the kitchen and snagged the toast off Markus’ plate and raided the fridge, downing some of the half gallon of milk straight from the bottle.

He shoved the bottle back into the fridge and swallowed the last of the toast, whipping back out of the kitchen, grabbing Markus’ wrist on his way, but not before Conrad lobbed Markus a sultry smirk as the latter was dragged to work.

**Author's Note:**

> First piece for the Secret Santa Gift Exchange in the Detroit New ERA Discord :3


End file.
